A god's Rebirth
by WraithReaper
Summary: What if there was someone else whose destiny was also tied with the Shikon no Tama? What if that person was an other-world god?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Though I do own a vivid imagination and a plethora of characters that come from said imagination, I sadly _do not_ own any that come from InuYasha.

**A/N: **This is my first _fan-fic _so hang with me ok? Stories I usually write (for my own amusement) don't have pre-made characters.

_He was pissed of, darkness surrounding him, but he didn't mind that, he was the Lord of Darkness, the Master of Death and Destruction after all. No, what pissed him of were his so-called 'Brothers and Sisters', the ones who had put him in this cursed void of nothingness. Banishing they called it, he growled soundlessly, for nothing existed in the void, except him. Banished him so he couldn't harm their precious 'toy', the world all of them were supposed to look after, maintaining the Balance of that fragile place._

"But, nooo all they see is their glory filled towns and temples being laid wast by one of My disasters, the soul's of their devout _sheep_ ending up in My Hall. Nothing is meant to last forever, don't they _realize_ that, the cycle of Birth, Death and Rebirth keeps the world from growing stagnant." _He clenched his fist and felt the pain as his sharp claws punctured the soft skin of his palm._

"The idiots believe that by getting rid of me they can protect their _toy_, they don't understand, THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND, Death is _part_ of Life! They are going to _destroy_ it far more effectively then I _ever_ could!" _The anger drained from him quickly, he couldn't hate and there was nothing he could do to prevent what was going to happen, they made sure he could never return. All he could do was exist and float (which was kinda fun). Time had no meaning in this perpetual nothingness and he was starting to get bored with the occasional ranting, cause let's face it, no one was there to hear it!_

"I think I'm loosing my mind … Oh now wouldn't that be great! An insane god of destruction … Hmm, _sarcasm_, then again I _am_ talking to myself … but boredom does that too …"

"_How long have you been hear?"_

"Time isn't relative here."

"_Oh, you must be really bored then to start talking to yourself."_

"You must be bored as well, to start talking to me."

_"What if I'm a figment of your imagination? That would mean you're still talking to yourself."_

"Then you wouldn't have said anything logical." _He cracked open his eyes and looked at the young woman floating in front of him and smiled. She raised an eyebrow._

_"What?"_

"So, what is your name and how did you end up here?"

_"Shouldn't you give your name first? It's more polite." He laughed and she stiffened, her hand lying on the sword at her side. He could see the anger roiling inside her form._

"My dear, I'm a god, I have no need to give my name to anyone but those who wish to call upon my powers. Though you have power, you are but a mortal." _Though he said the words with a slight smile she could hear the underling threat._

_"My name is Midoriko, and I am a miko. I have been battling demons for several days, but they joined together, fused into one and grabbed me in its jaws … I reached out to grab its soul, to purify it, but it was to strong, then … then I was here, seeing you and …and …"_

"I'll help you with this demon soul, Midoriko. Quite frankly I need _something_ to do and that demon sounds out of _balance_ … that is, if you _want_ the help of a half-mad god of darkness and destruction?" _He looked at Midoriko; she seemed a little stunned to say the least. He cocked an eyebrow, as if to say 'well?' and tilted his head slightly to one side. Then the miko smiled._

_"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I would gladly accept your aid." A grin flickered across his face._

"Great, lets go, I have a idea to fight this demon and its not going to be easy. I don't have a lot of my powers anymore, as I'm no longer attached to the world I came from, but combined with yours there should be enough to create a balance." _She nodded her head somehow already understanding what he meant. She grabbed hold of both his hands as a strange pinkish glow surrounded them both._

_As they began to fade from the void, to continue the battle, together with the powerful demon she heard him say, _"My name … is Ashtaran."

**A/N:** That's it people! The first chapter … well prologue anyway. What do you think? Is it any good? Well you know what to do!

**Warning:** Flamers will have water dumped on them. (You should know that being on fire shortens your lifespan drastically.)


	2. ATTENTION

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

WraithReaper

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
